


边伯贤的购物小票

by Japound



Category: baeksoo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japound/pseuds/Japound





	边伯贤的购物小票

“这次的提案大家都辛苦了！之后只要和市场部做下细节沟通，本次项目就算告一段落了。中午我请大家吃个饭吧！”

听了都暻秀这话，项目小组内响起了小幅度的欢呼声。

 

提案结束之后的新晋小主管都暻秀终于算是松了一口气。年纪轻轻坐上主管的位置说没有压力是不可能的，这次为了新项目都暻秀一个月已经来来回回出差了好几次，有时候忙得顾头不顾脚，好在家里有个存在感超高的男朋友几乎每晚拉着他视频，否则恐怕都快忘了自己家的枕头是什么形状。

都暻秀的男朋友边伯贤是个小有人气的游戏主播，手好看长得帅技术好。如果要都暻秀来介绍，可能会补充一句，“技术是真的很好。”都暻秀指的当然不是玩游戏的技术。

中午和项目小组里和自己年纪相仿的年轻人们一起热热闹闹地扎进旁边海底捞，吃掉碗里最后一块鸭血，小嘟主管非常满足地擦了擦嘴，拉开西装外套掏出内兜里的钱包，大大方方地准备刷卡。

都暻秀这才发现自己拿错了钱包。早上出门可能有点匆忙于是拿成了放在最显眼的地方的边伯贤的钱包。

啊，他没跟我说过密码诶。

只喝了一点酒，但因为酒量尤其不好而已经上头的都暻秀此刻有点一根筋，压根没想到还可以用移动支付的方式，于是他硬着头皮打开皮夹，掏出边伯贤的卡，在服务员递过机器让他输入密码的时候出于本能地输入了一串数字，按下确认键后竟然支付成功了。

 

都暻秀觉得酒意退了些，心里泛起点甜蜜。

 

聚餐结束散场的时候，单位里新来的小伙子拉住了都暻秀，都暻秀完全想不出对方行为的目的。

“都，都主管…”

“嗯？早点回去休息吧，这次结束下个项目也快开始了。”

“好的好的，那个，我觉得还是应该把这个还给您…不是我拿的，是您拿钱包的时候掉出来的…那个，我没看，真的…”对方磕磕绊绊的说出这几句，将一张纸片样的东西塞进都暻秀手里低下头就走了。

 

虽然都暻秀在摸到纸条的瞬间已经做了大概是购物小票的简单预判，但当他非常疑惑的展开这张纸条，看清上面的内容真正并读出上面的文字时，还是觉得属于情理之中意料之外的范畴了。

 

热敏纸虽然有些褪色，但仍能看出抬头清清楚楚印着“紫色地带”这几个字。如果说看到这里都暻秀还没有反应过来只是一张什么类型的购物小票的话，下面商品明细条的“情趣”两个字也已经足够直白了。

都暻秀感觉自己的面部温度有点上升，他明知现在没人盯着自己看，也还是很不好意思。他没忍住好奇地快速扫了一眼，捕捉到了“猫尾”、“震动”、“女仆”这样的字眼，脑海中不自觉浮现出边伯贤不怀好意的笑容，一时说不上是窘迫还是别的什么了。

 

那头边伯贤正和吴世勋连麦打游戏，他分神看了一眼手机上刚传来的银行卡消费提示短信，还没弄明白是怎么一回事，吴世勋的大胆言论就让戳中了他的痛点。

“伯贤哥你最近也太闲了吧…以前不是说要和暻秀哥过‘性福’生活所以要规律作息吗，为什么最近总抓着我跟你连麦啊…我也需要私人时间解决私人问题啊…”

“你以为我想吗！暻秀最近超级忙啊看起来很累的样子我哪里好意思折腾他啊，好不容易才回家待几晚我根本没机会消耗精力…”

“…打游戏解决不了欲求不满的，哥。”

“知道了知道了…不是约了回头一起直播吗，趁现在熟悉下彼此套路不是很好吗？等我鸡儿上班以后你找都找不到我。”

“阿西这恋爱的酸臭气息！”

边伯贤利落地几枪爆了对手的头，完全没意识到自己此刻笑得有多狰狞。

 

门关有走路声音传了过来，边伯贤快速退出了游戏踢着拖鞋就走到客厅里，看见了面上有一点疲惫的都暻秀之后，立马恶趣味地装出一副小媳妇的乖巧样，用仿佛在欢迎自己的丈夫回家那样甜甜的语气逗弄着：“你回来啦。”

都暻秀用黑白分明的眼睛直直地盯着边伯贤，明明是很爱干净的人此刻也顾不上自己身上的酒气，就说：“边伯贤，我有话要和你说。”

 

//

都暻秀把边伯贤的钱包放在了两人中间，态度严谨得像在处置什么证物。边伯贤看着对方有点泛红的脸蛋和端正的表情直在心里大呼可爱，面上还是非常配合地坐在一边摆出了听凭处置的小学生姿态。

“我早上拿错钱包了，所以刷了你的卡。”

“啊，知道啦，反正我的都是暻秀的嘛，没什么值得说的。”

“但是，我看到…”

“嗯？”边伯贤犀利的眼神发现都暻秀的耳朵可疑地变得更红了，同时气场突然变得很娇娇。

难道小宝贝要撒娇？

“你钱包里的小票为什么不扔啊！都被同事看到了！好尴尬啊！留着有什么用啊难道你们单位能报销吗！”

平日里看起来性格成熟稳重的男朋友好像真的是一只圆滚滚的山竹，一旦相处久了不经意就会露出厚重外壳下白白嫩嫩又酸酸甜甜的果肉，本人实质上是个活泼的无厘头妖精，偶尔孩子气的一面总叫人欲罢不能。

边伯贤此刻光顾着沉迷自己的男朋友，所以一下子也没想起来自己钱包里有一张什么样的小票。

“是什么小票啊”

都暻秀好像已经窘到快发怒，流淌在血液里的那点酒精已经把他任性的那面完完全全掀了个底掉，于是有点气鼓鼓地说，“就那个！女仆！兔尾！按摩棒！”

边伯贤看着自己的小宝贝用毫不暧昧的怒音丢出几个成人词汇，竟意外品出了一丝性感。

有点点脸红的小宝贝真是太可爱啦！怎么能看起来这么可爱同时又很性感呢？

大小算半个电竞圈爱豆的边伯贤开始在脑海里搜寻平时花痴的小姑娘用来吹捧自己的句子，双目是湿漉漉的月光宝石，嘴唇是春天里绽放的第一朵玫瑰，这红晕是上帝给美的褒扬…

好像用来形容的话没有什么不合适的，但是此时身体似乎有更直白的措辞要表达。

边伯贤想起那些自己解决的夜晚，带自己攀上顶点的回忆总是曾经自己身下的那些绯红和失神的表情，那些对方真实的反应带来的灼心蚀骨的魅惑。那时候想着一定要彻彻底底拥有这宝石和玫瑰。

边伯贤的心已经怦怦跳了起来。

现在就要。

 

“那暻秀难道是嫌弃我了嘛”拥有世上最深套路的边伯贤明明已经在心里开始挑选体位表面还是以退为进。

 

“你这…这是什么话”被对方没按常理的出招搞得晕头转向的都暻秀完全没发现自己已经落入了对方的圈套。

 

可能还需要一点别的。

“暻秀是不是觉得我很变态，觉得和我在一起很有负担…”说着说着委屈的边伯贤眨巴眨巴眼睛，已经夸张到好像下一秒就要挤出几滴眼泪了。

 

“也不是啊…我不是这个意思嘛…”心情完全被对方牵着鼻子走了呢。

 

“真的吗，暻秀不觉得那些东西变态吗”泫然欲泣的边伯贤垂着眼睛可怜巴巴像只缺乏安全感的小动物。

 

“…嗯…”

 

“那…”边伯贤决定放弃挑选体位打算把想要的都来一次。“暻秀要不要看看我买的东西？”

//

速度70迈

//

边伯贤把小短裙推到都暻秀腰上揉成皱巴巴的一团，暴露在空气中的淡粉色入口因为扩张已经闪着点点水光，同样粉色的性器软绵绵地垂在都暻秀的两腿之间很有兴致地泛着红。

 

边伯贤有点不舍地将按摩棒塞进害羞的肉洞，按下开关调了个中档，都暻秀软软地喘息起来。

 

“暻秀先用嘴让我舒服吧。”边伯贤绕到都暻秀面前，把意乱情迷的对方压得伏在自己身前，然后把自己勃起的肉棒往都暻秀的脸上凑，都暻秀瑟缩了一秒就被这发烫的物事顶在自己的脸上，胶原蛋白丰富的脸颊被边伯贤粗鲁的性器胡乱戳得很快发红，因为推挤张开了嘴唇，马眼流出的前列腺液也蹭在他的苹果肌上。

 

都暻秀往前爬了两步变成跪坐的姿势，想要把边伯贤的肉棒含进嘴里，后穴的按摩棒被坐的更加深入了，扭动旋转的部分直直顶在了他脆弱的前列腺上，一阵阵快感穿透了他白嫩的身体，从洞口流出了一股一股的肠液在床单上拖出了一条浅浅的水渍。

 

“唔…”他费力地把巨大的龟头含进嘴里，回忆着边伯贤教给他的要领，毫不含糊地用艳红的嘴唇摩擦冠状沟，也没忘了动起灵活的小舌刺激边伯贤的马眼。

 

“暻秀真是，像外貌一致做什么都是一把好手啊…”伴侣如此卖力激的边伯贤没忍住把手插进他脑后的头发朝自己按压以进入得更深。愈发涨大硬挺的阴茎随着边伯贤的用力在都暻秀的嘴里抽抽插插，有时甚至会顶得他难以呼吸，流出的前列腺液混着口水滑了点进都暻秀的喉咙，呛得他想咳嗽，挤压舌根的动作更加取悦了边伯贤，边伯贤觉得自己几乎就要射了。他想到都暻秀最近工作繁忙自己已经很久没好好地占有他，就把性器抽了出来。

 

都暻秀也感觉到了对方临界的兴致，张着一时没闭上的嘴，懵懵懂懂地盯着边伯贤沾满自己口水的紫红阴茎，有些难耐的微微摇着被刺激着前列腺的屁股，此时他的性器也勃起了，塞住的按摩棒并不能给他足够的刺激，于是他下意识将自己柔软的囊袋在床单上蹭着。

 

喘着气的边伯贤突然就很平衡了，甚至笑了出来。“暻秀的小穴也很想我吧。”都暻秀意识到了此刻自己所表现出的情欲，有点难为情地把饱受折磨的嘴唇抿成一条红色的线，故意偏开目光不看边伯贤。

 

边伯贤很愉快地伏在都暻秀的背上，把按摩棒抽了出来，棒体头部离开洞口时发出的一声清脆的水声伴随着大量液体的流出。那个小小的洞口合上之前，边伯贤把自己涨的发痛的阴茎一下推了进去，发出了非常黏腻的抽插声。

 

“啊…你慢一点…”都暻秀颤抖着软下腰撑在床上，两片蝴蝶骨撑起背部薄薄的皮肉，纤细的腰部弯出很漂亮的弧度，让边伯贤一时间真实地产生了将他拆吃入腹的愿望。渴望了很久的肠道热情地裹住侵入的凶器，边伯贤用力捅两下都暻秀就好像要受不住了，喉咙里满是爽极了了哭吟。

 

边伯贤把上半身前倾压在都暻秀的背上，抓住他的两只手往前锢在床上，胯部用力地撞在都暻秀丰满的屁股上，他用下巴蹭着都暻秀被汗浸湿的肩窝。“宝贝…我超想你的…”都暻秀的嗓子里碎出一句一句的呻吟，爽到挤出眼泪挂在下垂的睫毛上。身后的边伯贤渐渐发了狠，连阴囊都结结实实地重重撞向那个小口。全身都用不上力用完全被动的姿势伏在边伯贤身下被激烈后入着的都暻秀忍不住求饶起来，“伯贤…慢一点呜呜呜呜呜”

 

边伯贤听到都暻秀的哭腔，用力撞进去又整根拔出来，果然是慢了一点。“这样可以吗”充满坏心眼地一下一下顶着都暻秀的敏感点侵入。“啊啊啊边伯贤我要…”都暻秀浑身都痉挛起来，失控地抓住床单，柔软饱满的大腿和臀部明显地抽动着，后穴紧紧夹住了边伯贤整根没入的阴茎，抵在床单上的肉棒射出了一滩白液。

 

“唔…操…都暻秀…你要把我咬断吗”边伯贤被这下子弄得几乎要射了，沉浸在高潮余韵里的都暻秀顾不上回答，他抖得厉害，不知道什么时候彻底失控的泪水糊了他满脸。边伯贤暂时离开了那个温暖的小洞，他把软成一滩的都暻秀像小动物一样捞起来，面对面抱在怀里，一只手捏着自己的阴茎又插了小穴。都暻秀软软地环着边伯贤的脖子，任由边伯贤托起自己的屁股一下一下凭借重力操进深处，细细碎碎地抽泣着。

 

都暻秀此时浑身都很红，下身很湿，刚射过一次的肉棒藏在小裙子下面软软地垂向一边，随着边伯贤的颠簸偶尔拍在边伯贤的腹肌上。好不容易找回了一点神智，都暻秀觉得进入得太深了，手臂用点力压在边伯贤的肩膀上不肯完全坐下，边伯贤立刻恢复了可怜巴巴的表情，额头上冒出的一层薄汗微微浸润了眉角让他看起来更加无害，“暻秀自己爽过了，就不管边哥了吗？”说着把手伸向两人相连着的地方摸了摸，然后把沾满都暻秀流出的水的手拿到对方面前比划了一下，“足足有这么多都不让进去呢…太狠心了我们暻秀。”都暻秀一下红了脸，半推半就地被边伯贤按下身，和对方紧紧嵌在一起，痛觉和快感搅得他呻吟一声。

 

“暻秀真美啊，流泪的样子很美，叫床的样子很美，就连含着我的这里也很美…”说着边伯贤抬起都暻秀的一条腿，随着插入的动作往肉穴中又塞入了一根手指，都暻秀哑声叫出来“啊!别…”。“暻秀自己看不到的话不是很可惜吗？”说着就这插在都暻秀体内的姿势把他转向对面的落地镜，又像怕他看得不够清楚，把他抱起来直直走到镜子跟前，面对着镜子架起他的两条腿，露出了裙摆下咬住自己肉棒的红红洞口。身体完全无处使力只能攀着边伯贤抱着自己的胳膊的感觉太过失控，都暻秀忍不住挣扎起来，边伯贤的肉棒一下子滑至洞口，神经更加密集的冠状沟被入口挤压的感觉让边伯贤舒爽地叹了口气，托着都暻秀的手微微发力，面对镜子像在做什么展示一般有板有眼地操起了都暻秀。

 

都暻秀又蓄起泪水的眼睛不可避免的看到了镜子里的画面，看到边伯贤粗壮的那根强硬地埋进自己的身体里又抽出来，沾满水光的样子，突然就觉得自己变成了边伯贤的所属物，边伯贤想怎么使用好像都可以了。

 

边伯贤的流氓心思很重，一会儿掀起都暻秀的小裙摆撸动两下对方半软不硬的肉棒，一会儿又只是揉揉对方柔软的小肚子，一会儿又很恶劣地用纤长的手指捏住都暻秀的乳头，色情地转来转去，上下其手中听着都暻秀不时拔高音调的呻吟渐渐加快了身下抽插的速度，然后就进入了全力的冲刺。他放下都暻秀，从后方稳准狠地高速进行着活塞运动。“啊啊啊啊停一停边伯贤太快了！”“还是…暻秀比较快嘛…刚刚射了不少呢”

被边伯贤嘲笑自己快都暻秀真是委屈又气，不知道今天要搞自己几轮，他有预感小别胜新婚边伯贤绝对不会轻易放过自己。

又插了几十下，边伯贤掐住都暻秀的腰，在最深处释放了子子孙孙。


End file.
